1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an apparatus, an information processing device, an information processing method, a computer program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To settle accounts at work, workers input contents corresponding to items required for the settlement and claim the accounts from an administrative department. In the conventional technologies, however, the user needs to manually input the items in the entry fields. This configuration makes the input troublesome and causes input errors.
In view of the problem described above, there is a need to provide an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product that can reduce a workload relating to settlement.